Garou Mark of the Wolves
by NakSan
Summary: This is my first story from the hit popular anime and video game. Fatal Fury. This story is made by me, although it has some specific ideas and similar products from the games as well. I'm sure you like Fatal Fury which is Garou Mark of the Wolves. This i


Garou Mark of the Wolves Prologue The Startup  
  
There's the story again.certainly.they existed.those blinded by ambition.those who consume with vengeances.but here.they do not exist.only winners.and losers..are here by..the might!  
  
10 years ago, There was a tournament held called by " King of Fighters " a owner, and hell raiser of South Town, goes by the name of Geese Howard. Geese hold this contest in hand, to get revenge on the man who defeated him, Terry Bogard. Terry is the hero of South Town, when he defeated Geese, and once again trying out his luck in every year, in every tournament, Terry always wanted to show that he's the best of the best. Geese is furious by this note, Geese can't take much more of this mockery from Terry. Geese entered in the tournament as well. At last.Geese and Terry.meet face to face. Once Terry entered inside the ring, his eyes were shocked.  
  
" Geese..!? You're.alive?! " Surprised Terry.  
  
" Well then, it looks like things are rather simple for you.but for that, you shall die by my hand, for the scar you gave me. " Geese struck into his fighting position.  
  
" I defeated you so I can renew myself from suffer.. because you killed my father! I'll never forgive for that type of bullshit! I hope you're ready you arrogant bastard! " Shouted Terry.  
  
The crowds yelling madly, cheering upward, all excited to see this major breakdown fight. Seeing once again, Terry Bogard and Geese Howard. Over to the crowds, a little boy came through to the ringside, running over to Geese. " Father! " the boy said. Geese looked at him, and grins evilly. " I taught you well.but you should know that I can do better than to just let you go.I used your mother as a puppet.you were just another bloodline of the power. Goodbye.Rock.my son. " Turning away from Rock. Rock looked at him, completely confused as the security guards grabbed him, dragging him off ringside. " Let me go! Father! Wait! I don't understand!!! " Struggling, Rock was helpless as he watch as the fight about to start. Geese turn over to Terry, seeing Terry looking at Rock.  
  
That's.your son!? I didn't know you have a son. Why didn't you tell me this before? I'm not going to kill you! All fighters should know from the heart that most deadly battles are emptiness.I don't want to regret it by those I didn't want to kill." calm Terry.  
  
" Enough.I'm tired of this foolish speeches.and besides.YOU CANNOT ESCAPE.LONG DEATH! " running over to Terry, striking him with two jabs, and a override kick from above. Terry quickly blocks the first two jabs, but was connect by the kick. Terry quickly grabs the leg of Geese where he was kicked, flipping Geese backwards, dropping him, Terry with a quick motion, he pushes himself off the ground, shouting out. " RAISING TACKLE!!!! " flews off the ground, spinning his fist, about to land onto the ground. Geese flips himself and counters block, grabbing Terry and slams him onto the ground. " Toooo easy!! " Geese chuckles, as he step backwards a little.  
  
Terry groans, wincing from the pain, slowly standing up and looking at Geese. " What.what the hell was that?! I never been counter grab before.. " Holding his ribs, looking at Geese and dashes up to him. " BURN KNUCKLE!! " he shouted, again Geese blocks, he was hit on the arm, Geese grinned and moves his hands quickly, grabbing Terry's arm, swings him to the ropes, Geese jumps backs and shoots a " Shippu Ken! " from the air, hitting Terry with it. Terry falls once again, rolling over to the corner and kneels there, panting. " What the hell!? I never seen Geese done this before! Maybe he did a lot of training than I did before. " Terry stands slowly, watching Geese.  
  
" What's wrong.BOY!? This isn't the end isn't? Come attack me again.BOY! " Geese insulted. " I heard those words before since we last fought." Terry think, and he looks up at Geese, running towards him, Terry is about to swing a fist, he watches Geese going to a blocking movement, quickly Terry slides downwards, and finally connects, kicking Geese onto the leg, making him fall and Terry once again with that talented move he did earlier, connecting him with the " Raising Tackle "  
  
Geese were surprise, yet he grinned again. " Impressive.now you finally see my moves.. but.. this should end here. " Slowly moving his hand movements around him, forming into some kind of circle. Terry looked at him, and shakes his head, he watches Geese. " What the hell is he doing!? " confused Terry as he stands there, waiting for the attack.  
  
Back in the crowd area. Rock stands there, looking at the fight between his father and the hero of South Town. Rock doesn't know what his father meant about using his mother. Rock grips his fist, wanting to be there at ringside. Rock just stood there, looking at the fight, slowly looking to the left, he sees a blonde haired man, with a white tuxedo suit with blue gloves. The man turns and looked at Rock. " Don't worry, Rock.my nephew-in- law, you'll find your answers to your problems. " The man walked away. Rock quickly runs up to him and asked. " Wait! Who are you?! How did you know my name? " Asked Rock. " I'm your uncle-in-law.I suppose to know everything.and soon.you will beg to come back to find me for the real answers about your mother. " Continues to walked the man disappeared. Rock looks at the fight, then back at the black corner. " He's gone.Wait!? Does he know what Father meant!? " Rock runs to the dark corner, as he runs down, he sees light, he runs up to it, it was a empty hall. Rock blinks, looking back at the arena place, and asked himself. " Who was that man.? "  
  
Meanwhile at the fight, Terry takes a deep look at Geese's hand movement. Geese finally stop, and open his eyes, looking at Terry. " Feel my wrath! " Yelled Geese, releasing the glowing KI energy from his hands, running up to Terry, swinging punches onto Terry's face, connecting. Terry flews backwards, coughing up blood, looking at Geese. " This isn't over! DIE! " Throwing another punch towards Terry's back. Quickly, Terry once again, counters the move, Terry struck his shoulder onto Geese's stomach with his move " Power Dunk! ", watching him flew up in the air, Terry flies up next to him and punches Geese back down onto the ground. Geese falls back onto the ground, feeling the strong impact from the move, Geese drip out a single blood onto the ground and smiles. " Well.It looks like you can be a tool for my most deadly move ever. Now feel the most power technique I've accomplished! " Geese thrust his both arms onto his chest, forming into a X.  
  
Terry blinks rapidly, as he watches Geese. " Goodbye! Terry Bogard! This is it.RAGING STORM!!!!!!! " Striking his hands that forms into a X. A huge burst of energy surrounding Geese, Terry was too near from the blast, getting hit, Terry flies to the corner, getting knocked off and looks up dazedly, as he still tries to fight back. " How ironic.but you won't last long in that condition.. this is it! This time, you die! RAGING STORM!!! " Shouted Geese. Terry with his eyes widens, his glowing right arm appears and shouted out, " POWER GEYSER!!!! " striking his fisting onto the ground, blasting the one of the energy from Geese. Geese looks up and laughs, " Useless! It didn't go that far! " Yelled Geese. Terry again with his left arm, striking his fist onto the ring, releasing a huge explosion, below of Geese standing, using his Raging Storm, he was hit and Geese flew up in the air. Terry with his last amount of his Power Geyser, striking his last fist onto the ground, releasing once again, the explosion appears from below the ring, blasting Geese while he was still in the air, Geese crashes onto the table, landing outside of the ring.  
  
Terry stands there, dripping blood from his mouth; he slightly looks up, shaking. He stares at Geese motionlessly. Rock ran back to the arena, seeing his father onto the ground, surrounded by a pile of wood and paper materials. Terry walks slowly up to the side of Geese, watching him. " Geese.you pathetic idiot." Said Terry. Geese is laying there, Terry thinks he was dead, Terry place a hand onto his forehead, walks away from the ring. The crowd stands there in silent, watching Terry walking off the ring and out of the arena. The ambulances came in, running up to Geese, slowly picking him up, and placing him on the table. Yet, things didn't looked well. " I can't believe it.I actually killed him." Said Terry to himself. Terry continues to walk away from the arena. Rock runs up to floor where his father is carried by the ambulances, Rock stood there, watching his father. Suddenly, Geese's hands were onto the doctors' throats, asking them a question furiously. " Where is.Terry Bogard!? " The doctor points to the exit, Geese got up and runs after Terry. Rock blinks and quickly follows him, the crowd mumbles about something, thinking the fight isn't over and quickly they all ran after them.  
  
Terry holds his arm, walking down the bridge, with a quick surprised, being hit from behind, Terry falls onto his chest, he turns around slowly, looking up, and it was Geese. " W-What!? " frighten Terry. " You thought I was dead? How pathetic YOU are. " Geese walking up to Terry.  
  
The crowds from the arena spotted them, watching as the fight continues. Rock stood there, watching the fight motionlessly. " Father. " Softly said Rock. The fight continues in the middle of the bridge.  
  
Terry winces, holding his arm as he stands up. " Now boy.you can't escape death! " Geese runs up to Geese, throwing punches and kicks, Terry tries to block, but his arm was weak from the Power Geyser he used up before. Geese stares at him, and taunts him. " Come on.Is that all you can muster? I'm still standing. " Terry steps backwards, looking at him as Terry tries to attack him again, he delivers another move " Crack Shot! " Terry connects by kicking him on the shoulder, but Geese grins and blast Terry with another Reppu Ken. Terry flies backwards, falls back onto the ground. " Useless.Haven't you know that I've become stronger now. All of your moves is useless.and that one move you got my earlier.it looks like you can't even use it at the moment. " Said Geese.  
  
Terry stands up again, panting, looking onto the ground. " What should I do.? " Terry asked himself.  
  
" I guess this is the end of your history! This time! You will die! " Yelled Geese, quickly moves his hand movement once again, but it's something different, it's beginning to glow.  
  
Terry looks at Geese, dripping his blood rapidly, flowing onto the ground. Terry closes his eyes, standing there. " What the hell is he doing just standing there?! He's about to be kill if he's not fighting back! " Said one of the crowds. Geese looks up and smiles, " So you chose death.very well.so be it! DEADLY RAVE!!! " Running up to Terry, punching his face, his stomach, his shoulder, arm, legs, ribs, knee and finally, Geese struck Terry onto the chin. Geese watches him jumps up from the punch and finally delivering the final blow, releasing another huge KI energy, blasting Terry away from him.  
  
Terry flies away from Geese, crashing into a car, Terry falls back down onto the ground and slowly once again, stands up to his feet, his hat is covering his eyes. Geese blinks rapidly, " Wha?! That's impossible, you shouldn't be standing after my last attack! " Geese again running up to him, performing another Deadly Rave. However, Terry blocks the punches now, and rolls to the side, seeing Geese throwing his punches into the air, Geese turns around and blinks. " What the hell!? How..!? " Confused Geese. Terry looks up slowly and walks over to Geese slowly, Geese with such anger, running up to Terry, performing once again with the Deadly Rave. Terry counter hit Geese's Speical Attack, Terry punches Geese in the face, and delivers another " Crack Shot " connecting, kicking Geese's face, landing onto the face, again, delivering a " Burn Knuckle " punching Geese, Geese falls downward, looking at Terry.  
  
" It's not possible.! I had enough Terry! This time, you will die, but my hand! " Geese gets up, throwing a Reppu Ken onto the ground as he runs up to Terry, performing after Deadly Rave for the last, suddenly. Terry wasn't quick enough to dodge the Deadly Rave, taking the hits, has he watches Geese about the deliver the final blow, Terry gets caught off-guard, taking the hit, then Terry's eye glows red and shouted out. " ARE YOU OKAY!!!??? " Geese blinks, has he looks at Terry, still standing in front of his KI energy in front of him. Terry runs up to Geese, punching him in the face, Geese's energy was cut, flying backwards. Terry watches him flies, Terry stomps his foot, his other arm hold his striking arm, releasing Terry's most powerful move, shouting out. " BUSTER WOLF!!!! "  
  
Geese flew to the side of the bridge's wall, breaking through, as he about to fall down out of the bridge, Terry runs up to him and grabs his arm. " W- What!? Let me die you fool! You won this battle again. " Said Geese. Terry didn't understand why Geese want to die, as he responds. " No, A True Fighter would not let anyone die! " Replied Terry. " The secret code of fighting.how useless to use fighting for honor.Well I don't! " Geese pulls his hand away from Terry and falls off the bridge, Terry stands there, frozen, his hand was still in motion. Rock stares at Terry. " W- What.happened to my Father.? " Asked Rock. Terry turns around, looking at Rock. " Your father.is gone. " Terry walks to Rock and kneels down towards him. " I'm sorry, kid. " The Crowd looks at Terry, the announcer was shocked.  
  
Terry sighs and adjusts his hat. " I don't need to stay here any longer.I don't want to remember to had happened." Rock looks at him, blinks, shivering, seeing the incident. Terry pats Rock on the shoulder. " Geese was your father huh.I guess you can tell your Mom that he's not coming back. " Told Terry. " My mom isn't alive anymore. " Replied Rock. Terry blinks in shocked. " A orphan.like me." looking at Rock.  
  
The Crowd looks at them in silences. Rock looks back at Terry. " Mr. Bogard, What can I do.? I need to know why my Father uses my Mother as a puppet. " Asked Rock. Terry looks at Rock, " What?! Your mother was use by Geese!? " Rock nodded. " Yes.but I need to know why. " Terry blinks, looking at Rock, turning his head, looking at the crowd. " .. " Terry looks at Rock. " Ya know.Come with me kid, I don't want you to end up like a bird in a cage. " Rock looks at Terry in confused. " Mr. Bogard? Are you serious? " Terry adjusts his hat again, " Yeah kid, Looks like I'm going to help you with this situation you have. And oh, just call me Terry, what's your name kid? " Rock respond to the question. " It's Rock. " Terry smirks, looking at Rock. " Rock eh? Well, Young Wolf Cub.Let's get going. " Rock nodded.  
  
Terry and Rock walked down the road, looking back at the bridge, as the wind breezes. Terry blinks slowly; continue to walk down the path, heading out of South Town. Rock doesn't know what's completely going on about his Mother, but he wants to find out. He also wanted to know who's that man that refers him as a " Nephew " Rock walks along with Terry, heading to the train station. " Well Rock, say goodbye to South Town.it looks like you need some training to do. " Terry Said.  
  
" Training.? " Rock blinks.  
  
" Yeah, Training, you need to know how to defend yourself. " Answered Terry.  
  
" You mean, you going to teach me all of those moves that you had!? " Excited Rock.  
  
" Yeah sure, why not? Besides, I need a sparring partner, my brother Andy is too busy because of Mai. Heh. " Terry Said.  
  
They both got on the train, and the train leaves South Town. This is how the story begins.Love, Honor, and Hate. The new story, the new beginning.the mark of the wolves.  
  
(- Author's Note. Hi Everyone, I'm also a huge fan of SNK, latest and last game for Fatal Fury. Which is called " Garou Mark of the Wolves " The reason I wrote this, because one of my dearest and best friend is gone, and he gave me his Rock Howard name on Yahoo Messenger. It's a sad thing because he didn't tell me why he had to go. However, I understand completely if he doesn't want to tell me or not. So I wrote this fan fiction has a dedication to my friend. I hope you enjoy this. Questions.Comment? Leave a message. Thank you. ~sighs~ I'm tired.-_-; 


End file.
